Only Curious
by Elemental Gypsy
Summary: [JohnnyMystel] Mystel loves to bother Johnny, and this time he wants to see what the Scotsman looks like without his bandana. But no one touches Johnny’s bandana and not pay the price.


Title: Only Curious  
Summary: Mystel loves to bother Johnny, and this time he wants to see what the Scotsman looks like without his bandana. But no one touches Johnny's bandana and not pay the price.  
Pairings: Johnny/Mystel  
Mentioned: Bryan/Garland, Miguel/Kai.  
Warnings: Yaoi, fluff, Oneshot.  
Disclaimer: Don't own Beyblade. Or this pairing for that matter. The pairing of Johnny and Mystel belongs to one glitteredvixen06 and all rights belong to her.

G'day! This fic is for glitteredvixen06 who requested a Johnny/Mystel fic. I've never tried a Johnny/Mystel before and I'm kinda obsessed with Uke!Johnny at the moment, but I'm willing to give this pairing ago. And the fact that Mystel is way too adorable, I just couldn't say now. I hope you enjoy and if everything does well, I may even do another fic on this pairing. Maybe.

* * *

Twittering its cheerful song, a tiny birds hops along the tile roofing, merrier wagging it's tail and ruffling its feathers in the sunlight.

Suddenly, a blonde blur takes a dive, almost catching the little bird, but at the first sign of danger, the bird flaps it's tiny wings and flutters into the midday sky.

"Oh," Mystel whines as he watches the bird disappear from sight, his long blonde hair floating elegantly in the wind. "Almost caught it."

Heaving a sigh, Mystel rolls onto his back and rests his arms behind his head. He lays on the roof of the Granger's dojo, gazing up at the light fluffy clouds as they drift by. His fellow bladers are in the courtyard, either blading against each other or simply talking to pass the time.

With another sigh, Mystel rolls over onto his side, his arm lazily hanging over the edge as he gazes at the people below. Several Beyblade teams are staying in Japan for a while, all with individual reasons.

Mystel turns his gaze towards the captain of Grev, Kai, who is talking to the captain of Barthez Battalion, who is now calling themselves the Spanish Armada. It's obvious why Miguel is staying here. Kai and Miguel have been seeing each other intimately for a few months now and are nearly inseparable.

Miguel lifts his hand and places it on the curve of Kai's neck, slowly pulling him forward. Kai lets Miguel pull him into his arms, his eyes slipping close as Miguel closes the gap between them, kissing him softly on the lips. The two captains ignore the cat calls and wolf whistles from their fellow bladers, simply too lost in each other to care.

Turning his eyes to his own captain, who is looking rather grumpy and a smile appears on his lips, knowing why. The young martial artist is seeing the adrenaline junkie from Russia, Bryan. There are two reasons why Garland is looking less than happy. One; Bryan done something illegal and he has to get him out of it. Or two; the two of them had a very long night together.

Turning his eyes to the other bladers, Mystel slowly starts to feel himself drift off the sleep.

"I'm bored," Mystel sighs as he let his eyes drift close.

"Whatcha doing, Minstrel?"

Upon hearing the nickname only one individual calls him, Mystel sits straight, a smiling spreading across his lips as his eyes fall on a familiar figure sitting on the very top of the roof. "Bryan!" he says happily. He has taken quite a shine to the silver hair Russian, who seems to understand his need to constantly do something fun. "Are you hiding from Garland?"

A smirk spreads across Bryan's lips as he shakes his head. "Not at the moment, but give me time." Mystel laughs at the response and nods. "Are you bored?"

"Yes," Mystel answers quickly, nodding his head. "Very."

Bryan taps his chin in thought. "I heard word that a certain Scotsman is in the country for a while."

"Really?" Mystel's almost light up in joy.

He has also taken quite a liken to Johnny as well, for reason not really understood by everyone else. The Scot is fiery, hothead and very temperamental, just like the element fire. While Mystel is more like the wind; careful, spirited and cheerful. People assume that Mystel likes Johnny simply because he can bug the living daylights out of him. Johnny is quite funny to watch when he's angry, the way his arms would flail about at his sides, his pupils dilating in annoyance.

Even though Mystel annoys Johnny something fierce, he doesn't seem to hate the petite and playful blonde. And his teammates swear that the Scot likes having Mystel around. Mystel's almost like a sun shining on a cloudy day.

"Yeah," Bryan nods. "Why don't you see what he's doing?"

"I will!" Mystel says as he jumps to his feet. "Thanks Bryan."

"Oh, by the way," Bryan murmurs, causing the young blonde to pause for a moment. "I've been thinking about Johnny."

Mystel tilts his head to the side in question. "About Johnny? Why?"

Bryan bites the inside of his mouth to stop himself from smirking. "His hair more than anything, actually."

Mystel merely blinks at him in confusion. "His hair?"

"Yeah," Bryan nods. "You see he always wears a bandana, right?"

"A blue one I think," Mystel replies with a nod.

"I'm just wondering why."

Mystel once again blinks in confusion. "Why?"

"Yeah," this time a mischievous smirk does appear on his lips. "Is it because he wants to keep his hair out of his eyes or something else?"

"Oh…" Mystel trails off. That's a very good question. Does he wear the bandana to keep his hair out of his eyes? Or is it just for decoration? An accessory? "I have wondered what Johnny would look like without it on."

"Do you think you can find out for me?"

"Yes, of course I will find out," Mystel nods his head in determination before he playfully and cutely sticks his tongue out. "You've got me curious now, too," he then turns to effortlessly jump into the courtyard, happily jogging to the front entrance. He pauses for a moment to wave back to Bryan. "See ya, Bryan!"

"Heh," Bryan snorts as he watches the blonde disappear from sight. "Hook, line and sinker."

"Bryan!" Bryan's smirk only widens when he recognizes the voice. "What are you scheming now?"

Peering over the roof, Bryan sends Garland a cheeky smile. "I'm not scheming anything. Just messing around."

Garland merely glares at Bryan through narrow eyes and he places his hands on his hips. "With you, that means the same thing."

Bryan just laughs.

------------------

Shoving his hands into his trouser pockets, Johnny walks mindlessly through the hoards of people bustling by. Every once and a while, he gets an elbow to the ribs, which causes him to spin around the tap the person's leg, watching with a smirk as they fall forward.

Serves the pricks right. They should watch where they are going.

He wanted to go for a walk to get away from obnoxious people, aka, his advisor and minders who's sole purpose on this business trip is to constantly bag him out, not to fight with them in the streets.

Growing weary of all the people, Johnny takes a sharp right and finds himself wandering through a park. And for some reason, whenever he sees a park, or even hears the word, his mind immediately bombards him with images of a certain long hair blonde.

Mystel is so carefree and innocent. People often assume that Mystel does nothing but annoy Johnny, but that's not true.

Ok, so the blonde's never ending bundle of energy can he a tad annoying, as well as his optimistic attitude. But Mystel doesn't care for material things, and sees Johnny for someone other than the rich brat most people think he is. Mystel is quite an intriguing, but simple creature. Easily amused, but constantly needs to do something.

And for whatever reason, Mystel has taken a liken to him. He's not entirely sure why, but secretly he is grateful. Mystel is like a breath of fresh air in his tedious life.

And the fact that Johnny finds Mystel's innocence completely adorable helps quite a fair bit.

"Johnny!"

His eyes widening in fear as he recognizes the voice, Johnny whips around, his eyes darting from left to right, trying in vain attempt to pinpoint the exact location of the voice before something happens. Something that always follows after such a call.

Out of the corner of his eye, Johnny sees a blonde blur, but then something hits him and he falls to the ground with a thud, kicking up dust in doing so. Something heavy lands on his stomach as Johnny lays on the pavement in a daze, seeing stars before his eyes.

Mystel just crash tackled him. Again.

"Hi Johnny!" Mystel laughs as he sits on Johnny's stomach, earning a groan of discomfort. He laughs again, then pauses when he sees that Johnny is in a bit of a daze. He lifts up his hands and touches the piece of blue material around Johnny's head. "I knew it was blue."

Snapping out of his daze the moment he feels something tug at his bandana, Johnny suddenly sits up with Mystel straddling his lap, and he quickly grasps Mystel's two hands in his. He knows that the two of them are in a very precarious and compromising position right now and if anyone should come across them now, they no doubt automatically think that something intimate is going on.

"What are you doing?!" Johnny demands to know.

Mystel pouts when Johnny takes a firm grip on his wrists. "I want to look at your bandana."

"My bandana?" Johnny blinks in confusion. "Why?"

"I just want to see what you look like without it on," Mystel tells him with a sweet innocent smile on his lips.

But Johnny has seen that smile one too many times and knows that although Mystel is all sweet and innocent, he can be a bit overly playful. "No," he tells the blonde bluntly.

"But Johnny-" Mystel whimpers sadly, his blue eyes shimmering with unshed tears, almost turning Johnny's resolve to goo.

"No," Johnny says again, shaking his head to remain focus on his determination. "This piece of material isn't leaving my head."

"Why not?"

"There will be consequences if it does."

"What consequences?"

"I'm not saying."

"Why do you wear it?" Mystel continues to question.

"Since when do I need to reason to wear the things I do?" Johnny heatedly retorts, all the questions starting to annoy him.

"I'm only curious. Just a quick look?" Mystel tries to bargain, wriggling in Johnny's lap to try another attempt for the bandana, pressing their bodies together.

_Good lord…_

Feeling his mind starting to slip into the gutter at the feel of Mystel's body moving against his, Johnny moves to quickly pin both of Mystel's hands in one of his, while the other moves to wrap around his waist, successfully pulling the light blonde off his lap and placing him down on the pavement next to him.

The blonde struggles for a moment, then stops, a pout on his lips once again. He sighs and looks away in defeat. Slowly, Johnny removes his hands from Mystel's wrists and waist before scrambling to his feet.

But, as he reaches his full height, something light and small lands on his back. Johnny stumbles forward for a moment, but then the weight disappears. Then, something falls onto his face, tickling his cheek.

"Dammit," Johnny curses as he spins around, his brow knotting in annoyance.

Mystel laughs as he shows Johnny the piece of blue material, but then stops, his eyes widen ever so slightly and a light color of pink adorns his cheeks. Strands of Johnny's dark red hair tumble down over his face, amplifying the amethyst color of his eyes. The wind suddenly picks up, causing the surprisingly long hair to float gently in the wind, in rhythm of Mystel's own hair.

Johnny peers through his hair, gritting his teeth in annoyance. This is the reason why he wears the bandana. His hair is almost impossible to control, and the only way he can get through the day without him either chewing on a strand of hair or it getting in his eyes is to hold it up with his bandana. It's too short to do anything with and too long to leave it out.

In turn, it's nothing but a nuisance.

He turns to Mystel, ready to scowl at him, but pauses when he finds the young blonde holding the piece of material to his chest with white knuckles in his hands, blatantly staring at him. Staring at him with a blush on his cheeks, his blue eyes shimmering majestically with an unknown emotion.

Realizing that he is staring too, Johnny shakes his head, dislodging more hair over his eyes. Mystel is looking far too cute at the moment. Well, maybe cute isn't the right word. Mystel is always cute and adorable, no matter what he does. But now…he looks beautiful.

Before he has the chance to even reconsider what he is doing, Johnny takes a few steps towards Mystel, stopping half a foot in front of him.

"The only reason I wear this bandana," Johnny starts to explain as he lifts up his hand and slips it under Mystel's chin to look him in the eyes.

Mystel gasps, the light dusting of pink dancing across the bridge of his nose darkens to a deep red.

Johnny smirks as he takes back his bandana from Mystel's unresponsive grip. "Is to keep my hair out of my eyes."

"I…er…" Mystel stutters as Johnny slowly runs a finger alone his jaw line, around the delicate curl of his ear and then entwines his fingers into the golden strands of his hair, slowly tilting his head back.

"It tends to get in the way," Johnny tells him, taking a step forward so now their bodies are touching, the hand in Mystel's hair successfully holding him still. He leans forward, his face inches from Mystel's, loose strands of hair tumble forward and tickles the delicate skin of his cheeks. "So no one is allowed to touch it."

Mystel swallows thickly, his heart pounding in his chest as Johnny's warm breathe caresses his lips. He stares up into Johnny's eyes, but finds his sight wandering to linger on his lips, watching as they move to form words.

"You see why?" Johnny asks.

"I…" Mystel stutters, but Johnny interrupts him by pressing their lips together, Johnny's hand slipping to the back of his neck, pulling him deeper into the kiss. Mystel's eyes close, plunging him into darkness as Johnny moves his other hand and wraps it around his waist. Mystel's hands move to rest against Johnny's chest, grasping his shirt tightly between his fingers.

The hand on the back of his neck slowly begins to trail down his backbone, causing Mystel to involuntary shiver with delight, resting on the small of his back, pressing their bodies even closer together.

Johnny runs his tongue over Mystel's bottom lip, before slipping inside, earning him a gasp of surprise and a moan of pleasure. He suppresses the urge to smirk as he begins to slowly and loving devour the sweet interior of Mystel's virgin mouth.

A small whimper escapes from Mystel's throat and Johnny slowly pulls back, placing a lingering kiss to his swollen lips. He removes his arms from Mystel's slender frame, watching with mild satisfaction at the blonde stumbles back a couple of steps, his fingers touching his lips as a dreamy look adorns his face.

Lifting up his bandana, Johnny runs a hand through his hair, pulling it back into its usual style and begins to walk away.

"That's what will happen every time you try steal my bandana again," Johnny warns him over his shoulder as he ties the material around his head again, a gentle smile on his lips.

Moving his fingers from his lips, Mystel stares down at them for a moment, then turns his gaze to Johnny. A happy smile graces his lips and he springs forward. "I want to try again!"

Johnny turns around in time to have Mystel throw his arms around his neck, this time placing his lips upon Johnny's. Johnny smirks into the kiss as he wraps his arms around Mystel's waist, holding him up against him.

Heh, another reason why he considers this piece of blue material to be his lucky bandana.

* * *

So, for my first try at this pairing, how did I do? I hope you liked it glitteredvixen06!!

Please review.


End file.
